The present inventor is the named patentee in U.S. Pat. 4,046,288, issued Sept. 6, 1977.
That patent shows a dispenser in which a plurality, e.g. two, fluid product-containing cylinders are joined, side-by-side in a body, with their dispenser spouts adjoining one another. An operator assembly is fitted on the opposite end of the body and unites a cap, an operator, such as a handwheel, a helically threaded rod for each cylinder, a piston mounted on each rod for longitudinal travel upon rotation of the rod, a gear plate receiving a set of gears which interconnect the threaded rods with the operator, so that as the operator is turned, the pistons are advanced.
In that patented dispenser, the outlet conduits from each reservoir run along inside a common neck and there is an axially short manifold region just back of the dispenser tip of the neck, in which the outlet conduits merge into one. The closure shown is a snap-on/removable cap.
The Bridgeport Chemical Corporation, an employer of the present inventor markets many adhesive and caulking products, to other manufacturers, to builders, hobbiests and to do-it-yourselfers. One of its affiliates markets various caulking products in a container that, to the casual observer, looks like what is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings hereof, i.e. a container 10 that has a generally cylindrical body 12, with a dispenser spout arrangement 14 at one end and a rotatable actuator 16 at the opposite end. Unseen within the container 10 some plastic product is contained; in order to get that product out, the actuator 16 is rotated in a sense to advance a piston means that is unseen within the container and thus force product out of the tip 18 of the dispenser spout 14.
The existing caulk-dispenser is shown and described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,988, issued Mar. 20, 1979.
In short, what the present invention was developed to provide is a dispensing container for multiple component products which is an improvement upon what is shown in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,288, particularly as to the captive cap and closure plug of the invention, and to provide a product which advantageously may have much the same appearance as the single component dispenser of my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,988.
The disclosures of both my aforesaid prior U.S. patents in their entireties are incorporated herein by reference.